Transcript:The Hunter's Heart
KILGHARRAH In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name... Merlin. --- EXT. VILLAGE - DAY works in her yard wearing the red servant girl's dress she wore four years earlier. She pauses to catch her breath and fingers her engagement ring on the string around her neck. She hears horses' hooves and villagers begin to run and shriek, trying to escape the raiders riding into town. Gwen ducks behind the wall around her yard. A Southron bandit knocks over a stand in the street and Gwen runs off. She turns a corner and finds her path blocked by a dismounted Southron. She tries to back up, but falls backwards and is quickly surrounded by Southrons. The dismounted Southron raises his sword to strike. He's stopped by their leader, Helios. HELIOS Wait. recoils as Helios leans over to get a better look at her. HELIOS There's still some pleasure to be had here. OPENING CREDITS -- INT. KING'S PALACE, PHOENIX CORRIDOR - DAY follows Arthur, talking quickly and incessantly. MERLIN I'm not saying it's inappropriate. I mean, you're the king and I'm not, and of course it's your choice, there's no doubt about that. It could hardly be my choice, could it? What with me not being the king. But, nevertheless, I do feel I have to say something because, strictly speaking, these clothes are only supposed to-- ARTHUR Merlin. MERLIN Yes, my lord. KING ARTHUR Could you do something for me? MERLIN Of course. Absolutely. Not a problem, whatever needs doing. KING ARTHUR Could you...please...shut up. continues walking. Merlin pauses for a beat then continues talking. MERLIN Yes, I can do that. Of course I can. That's not a prob-- KING ARTHUR (from distance) Now. Merlin follows. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER - DAY walks to the front of the room and faces his court. Merlin stands next to Gaius. KING ARTHUR My lords, fellow Knights, gentlemen...as you are all aware, Camelot's claim to the lands of Gedref has long been in dispute. Today I can announce that, after many months of confidential negotiations, the kingdoms of Nemeth and Camelot have reached an agreement. some murmuring among the court. KING ARTHUR There's nothing to fear. It is a fair and honourable agreement that benefits two great kingdoms. Furthermore, our friendship will be cemented by a union that cannot be broken. My hand in marriage to Her Royal Highness, Princess Mithian. some more murmuring and the court begins to applaud. Gaius sees Merlin staring slack-jawed at Arthur. GAIUS Smile. shakes his head. MERLIN He can't mean that. GAIUS And clap. Smile and clap. immediately puts on a big fake smile and claps. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, PHOENIX CORRIDOR - DAY follows Arthur back down the corridor. MERLIN How come I didn't know any of this? How come you didn't say anything? KING ARTHUR That's what "confidential" means, Merlin. Keeping it from blabbermouths like you. MERLIN You can't do this. KING ARTHUR No, you're right, I can't. Oh, wait a second...I'm the king, so I can. MERLIN Surely it's a little bit... KING ARTHUR (sharply) A bit what? MERLIN Soon? feigns ignorance, but is clearly angry and upset. KING ARTHUR What do you mean? MERLIN Erm, well-- KING ARTHUR You mean Guinevere. I told you not to mention her name again. MERLIN Which is why I didn't. KING ARTHUR How many times do I have to tell you? Guinevere made her choice. She betrayed me. Now she must take the consequences. MERLIN But-- KING ARTHUR But what? MERLIN Nothing. KING ARTHUR That's right. Nothing. turns to leave. MERLIN Except that you still love her. stops in the doorway, Merlin glares at his back. Arthur pauses for a moment, then turns around and marches angrily toward Merlin. KING ARTHUR You ever say anything like that again and I swear you'll join her in exile forever. glare at each other and Arthur leaves. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, SCROLL VAULT, NIGHT servant puts some scrolls away and locks them up tight. The servant locks the door as he exits and walks down the corridor. AGRAVAINE Eoghan. servant jumps, startled as Agravaine steps out of the shadows. EOGHAN My lord. AGRAVAINE Have you what I asked for? EOGHAN I, erm...it was not so easy as I thought. AGRAVAINE I hope you haven't forgotten how much I've done for you. EOGHAN No. No, of course not, my lord. AGRAVAINE Or how simple it would be for a man in my position to have you arrested. I should hate to see such young life wasted. EOGHAN I cannot do it. I cannot betray my master's trust, my lord. I'm sorry. AGRAVAINE You'd rather betray mine. Mm? fakes a chuckle. AGRAVAINE Of course, I understand. You swore loyalty to your master. It's commendable! sighs in surprised relief. AGRAVAINE Now, come. Neither you, nor I, will say anything about it. then stabs Eoghan in the stomach without warning. Eoghan coughs in pain and Agravaine knocks him out with the butt of the knife. AGRAVAINE Particularly you! takes Eoghan's legs and drags him off. -- Agravaine rides through the woods. -- INT. MORGANA'S HOVEL - DAY enters. MORGANA You're late. You have the plans? AGRAVAINE There have been some unexpected developments. MORGANA I hope you're not going to tell me you've failed me once again. AGRAVAINE I'm sure there'll be the other opportunities in the future. MORGANA Camelot grows in power every day, Agravaine. If we don't act now, there will be no future. Particularly for you. AGRAVAINE It is not easy, my lady. Plans for the siege tunnels have always been very well protected. MORGANA And yet you assured me you could bring them to me. Or were you exaggerating? AGRAVAINE No. Not at all. It will take time-- MORGANA Enough! takes a moment and sighs. MORGANA A man of your standing can go wherever he pleases, Agravaine. AGRAVAINE You're not suggesting I take the risk myself? tilts her head. AGRAVAINE But...if I should be caught... MORGANA Mm. Best not to be caught, then. -- INT. HELIOS'S TUNNELS - DAY stand watch outside the caves. A servant fixes Gwen's veil for her new harem outfit. HELIOS I was not mistaken. stands and the servant steps back. HELIOS The filth of the pigsty cannot disguise true beauty. bows. HELIOS Helios. I'm only sorry we had to meet under such circumstances. curtsies. GWEN Guinevere. I suppose I must thank you for my life. The villagers were not so lucky. HELIOS These are difficult times, I need new recruits. The youth of today are not always...enthusiastic. Who are you? From what family do you come? GWEN I am no one. HELIOS I find that hard to believe. GWEN Nevertheless, it is true. HELIOS No matter. I'm not concerned with where a person comes from, only with what they can become. Would you do me the honour of dining with me? isn't happy with the idea, but puts on a smile and curtsies. -- EXT. KING'S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE - DAY assembly gathers for the arrival of Princess Mithian. An armed guard precedes her. Arthur wears his crown. The party halts. KING ARTHUR Knights of Nemeth, Camelot welcomes you and extends the hand of friendship. guards in front move aside and allow the princess to approach, Arthur steps down from the stairs, taking a breath as he prepares to meet his future bride. Princess Mithian raises her veil and Arthur's jaw drops, stunned by her beauty, and she smiles a little. Merlin raises his eyebrows at her loveliness. Arthur collects himself and steps forward as a guard helps her dismount. KING ARTHUR Princess Mithian, you are most welcome. PRINCESS MITHIAN Thank you, Your Highness. I have heard much about you, and you are more handsome in person than reports suggested. isn't sure how to handle the compliment. KING ARTHUR Erm... PRINCESS MITHIAN Are we to stay in this chill all day? KING ARTHUR (confused) Forgive me. takes her hand and faces his welcoming committee. KING ARTHUR Tomorrow there will be a great feast to welcome our worthy friends. knights, councilmen and courtiers applaud and smile. Merlin's smile fades. -- INT. HELIOS'S TUNNELS, DINING CHAMBER - NIGHT leads Gwen into a dining chamber of sorts. A lavish meal is set on a low table surrounded by rich cushions and candlelight. Gwen is shocked. HELIOS Were you expecting something different? Perhaps campfires and raw meat. GWEN I'm not sure what I was expecting. HELIOS Please, sit. I want to know all about you. sits on a cushion. GWEN There's not much to tell. HELIOS Except how a beautiful woman ended up swilling out the pigs in the middle of nowhere. GWEN It's a long story. sits opposite her. HELIOS I have all night. -- EXT. KING'S PALACE, MOAT - NIGHT dumps Eoghan's body and places a note in Eoghan's jacket before sneaking off. -- INT. HELIOS'S TUNNELS - NIGHT GWEN Once they killed my family, I knew they would come after me. I had no choice but to flee. I travelled many months before I found someone willing to take me in. Helping with the pigs seemed a fair price for such charity. HELIOS You have suffered much for one so young. Now those days are truly behind you. of Helios's men clears his throat as he enters. HELIOS' SERVANT My lord. HELIOS I said we were not to be disturbed. HELIOS' SERVANT The Lady Morgana requests an audience. starts at the sound of Morgana's name. HELIOS She's here? servant nods. HELIOS Make her welcome. Tell her I will see her right away. is stunned. HELIOS Are you all right? GWEN Yes, of course. HELIOS You don't mind if someone joins us? GWEN I had thought we'd be alone. HELIOS It'll take but a few moments. GWEN I should retire. HELIOS There's no need. GWEN I'm very tired. gets up. Helios stands up, too. HELIOS But we have barely begun to know each other. GWEN I'm sure there will be time enough. Thank you for your kindness. HELIOS Until the next time, then. puts on a smile and curtsies. She pulls the veil over her face as she leaves. Morgana doesn't even glance at her as they pass each other in the tunnel. Gwen lowers the veil and breathes a sigh of relief. Morgana enters the dining chamber. MORGANA You have company. You never change, Helios. HELIOS Do you have the plans? MORGANA Not yet. HELIOS That was our agreement, Morgana. Without them, any attack on Camelot would be suicidal-- MORGANA Well, I hear your force is not yet up to strength. HELIOS Preparations are nearly complete. MORGANA But not quite yet. HELIOS Are you doubting me? MORGANA No more than you me. smiles in acceptance. HELIOS I am sure we understand each other perfectly. Come... pours a drink. HELIOS You must be thirsty after your ride. hands her the drink. HELIOS You are welcome to stay. smiles at his attempt to charm her. MORGANA Take care not to get too distracted, Helios. There's still much to do. Once I'm crowned queen of Camelot, you may indulge yourself all you wish. HELIOS I may keep you to your word. MORGANA I'll look forward to it. -- EXT. KING'S PALACE, MOAT - DAY shows Agravaine the body he dumped. SIR LEON I thought you should see for yourself, my lord, as soon as possible. AGRAVAINE You did the right thing, Sir Leon. Oh, what a shame. looks up. AGRAVAINE Poor boy must've lost his footing on that wall. SIR LEON And so I thought. The wall has a high parapet, it couldn't have been an accident. AGRAVAINE But he was drunk. SIR LEON Possibly, but there's no smell of intoxication. AGRAVAINE We only have one recourse. We must ask Gaius to examine the body. See if he can use his expertise to tell us what happened to the unfortunate boy. SIR LEON I shall send for him at once. walks off and Agravaine smirks at the body. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - DAY is sulking at the breakfast table, poking at his food. GAIUS You going to sulk all day? MERLIN Not sulking. GAIUS You haven't said a word this morning. MERLIN I'm thinking. GAIUS You know how bad that is for you. sighs. MERLIN It is Arthur's fate to marry Gwen. GAIUS If that's the case, then he will. MERLIN But am I supposed to do anything about it? GAIUS You don't think that's a little arrogant? MERLIN Yes! ...and no. I don't know. I don't know what to do anymore. GAIUS You could start by eating your porridge. urgent knock at the door. Leon enters. SIR LEON Gaius, I have a message from Lord Agravaine. He requires your presence. -- EXT. KING'S PALACE, MOAT - DAY GAIUS Poor boy's broken his neck. You can see the bruising just here. AGRAVAINE Must be from the fall. GAIUS Possibly. But from such a height, one would expect more injuries. There isn't so much as a graze, never mind any broken bones. AGRAVAINE What are you saying, Gaius? GAIUS I'm not sure. Not yet. turns Eoghan's body over. GAIUS Something here in his tunic. pulls out the note Agravaine planted and reads it. GAIUS It's a letter from Odin's court. AGRAVAINE Let me see. grabs it and pretends to read it. AGRAVAINE I must tell the king at once. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER - DAY reads the fake note. AGRAVAINE Young Eoghan was the mapmaker's apprentice. He was a good lad from a decent family. KING ARTHUR Yet willing to sell his country's secrets for a few pieces of gold. AGRAVAINE And of course, he did have access to the city's most sensitive plans. KING ARTHUR The location of the siege tunnels. AGRAVAINE I fear so, my lord. And I don't need to tell you what an enemy could do with such plans. KING ARTHUR Was anything else found alongside this letter? AGRAVAINE No, sire. KING ARTHUR Then it's possible the boy succeeded in his mission and was murdered for his pains. I need to check the vaults. AGRAVAINE Yes, of course. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, SCROLL VAULTS - DAY AGRAVAINE No sign of a forced entry. KING ARTHUR Boy would've had full access. There's no need to break the locks. AGRAVAINE A complete inventory will be necessary, my lord. With your permission, I'll start right away. KING ARTHUR Meanwhile, double the guard and bring in the mapmaker. It's possible the boy wasn't acting alone. smirks as Arthur leaves him in the scroll vault alone. -- INT. MORGANA'S HOVEL - NIGHT hands the siege tunnel map to Morgana. MORGANA I hope you're not going to disappoint me once more, Agravaine. AGRAVAINE Plans to the siege tunnels of Camelot, as good as a key to the great gates. unrolls the map. MORGANA But a good deal more deadly. *spell* eyes flash and the map glows like fire. Morgana rolls the map up, revealing a newly made duplicate underneath. MORGANA You've done well, Agravaine. Finally. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER DINING HALL - NIGHT court dines on a feast. Arthur chats with Princess Mithian at the head of the table. Merlin isn't pleased to find them smiling and laughing together. He casually strolls to the head of the table to interrupt them. MERLIN Would you like more soup, sire? KING ARTHUR No, thanks. turns back to Mithian. MERLIN You sure? leans forward and lowers his voice. KING ARTHUR Merlin, you've asked me that three times now. Will you just... makes a frustrated "go away " face and Merlin leaves. Mithian puts a hand on Arthur's arm. PRINCESS MITHIAN You were saying? KING ARTHUR I...was very surprised. eyes glow as he walks away and Arthur's hand flips a spoonful of soup onto his chainmail. PRINCESS MITHIAN Oh. KING ARTHUR Er...sorry, I, earm... begins to stand to clean himself up, but Mithian puts down her goblet and wipes Arthur's chainmail with her napkin. PRINCESS MITHIAN No harm done. chuckles at the situation and Arthur regards her warmly. They share a poignant look and Merlin rolls his eyes. Agravaine approaches them and disrupts the moment. AGRAVAINE The vaults are secure, my lord, and, er...there were no plans missing. KING ARTHUR Thank you for performing your duties with such haste, Uncle. Now you have to make up for lost time. We're to have dancing and I hear that your jig used to be something to behold. AGRAVAINE Er..."used" is the word, sire. A--alas I am not as nimble as I once was. KING ARTHUR Nonsense. AGRAVAINE I do feel that dancing is best performed in youth and appreciated in age. and Mithian chuckle and shake their heads as Agravaine departs hastily. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, PHOENIX CORRIDOR - NIGHT walks Mithian to her chambers. KING ARTHUR I'm afraid the Festival of Ostara will soon be upon us. PRINCESS MITHIAN Should I be worried? KING ARTHUR It's a tradition in Camelot to have a hunt that day, but Merlin can arrange a tour of the city. PRINCESS MITHIAN A tour? KING ARTHUR Some of the buildings go back many centuries. PRINCESS MITHIAN Arthur, I love hunting. stops, surprised. KING ARTHUR Really? stops and faces him. PRINCESS MITHIAN Really. I believe these are my chambers. KING ARTHUR (nods) Of course. PRINCESS MITHIAN Well then I bid you good night, sire. holds out her hand. Arthur takes and kisses it gallantly. KING ARTHUR Goodnight, Princess. regard each other for a moment. The pause continues and Mithian glances down at their hands. PRINCESS MITHIAN If I may...? inclines his head, asking for the end of her question. Mithian nods down at her hand and Arthur realises and lets it go. He clears his throat. KING ARTHUR Sorry. turns to leave. KING ARTHUR Mithian. stops and turns around. PRINCESS MITHIAN Yes, my lord? KING ARTHUR I was...thinking, perhaps... PRINCESS MITHIAN Yes? KING ARTHUR You...might like some breakfast. PRINCESS MITHIAN (confused) Breakfast? KING ARTHUR Tomorrow. With me. begins to smile as if to hold in her laughter. KING ARTHUR A picnic, er, somewhere. Nice. Somewhere nice. PRINCESS MITHIAN I look forward to it. smiles as she turns into her room. Arthur smiles, somewhat relieved. Then shakes his head at his own botched invitation attempt. KING ARTHUR Breakfast. I...rubbish thing to say. walks off mumbling to himself. -- INT. HELIOS'S TUNNELS, DINING CHAMBER - DAY arrives at the caves and dismounts. Helios opens the siege tunnel map. HELIOS Where did you get this? MORGANA The source is impeccable. peers out from behind a rock, listening to their conversation. HELIOS If I'm to risk my men against Camelot, I need more than impeccable, Morgana. MORGANA The king's uncle and most trusted advisor, Lord Agravaine. I doubt you'd find a source more impeccable than that. pulls herself up on a jutting rock to see them through the entrance crack. HELIOS Then it is only a matter of time. I will send word the moment our forces are at full strength. MORGANA Don't delay. The treaty of Nemeth will be sealed within days. HELIOS It will be soon. rock that Gwen is standing on breaks off and she stumbles backwards. Morgana and Helios hear it and Gwen's retreating footsteps. MORGANA Someone's listening. rush out of the room in search of the spy. MORGANA Did you see who it was? HELIOS Not for sure. Seal the camp! Account for everyone! run through the tunnels. Helios checks Gwen's sleeping chamber followed by Morgana. HELIOS Any sign? HELIOS'S SERVANT She's taken nothing. MORGANA Who is this woman? HELIOS A serving wench I recently acquired, no more. Check the river. looks down and recognizes the red servant girl's dress folded up on the bed. She smiles and picks it up. MORGANA Does this woman have a name? HELIOS Guinevere. scowls. MORGANA Your appetite has betrayed you. She's no serving wench. We must find her now! -- EXT. FOREST - DAY runs through the woods, chased by the Southrons. She rushes down towards the river, looks back for a moment and then steps down into the water. Southrons run down to the river and continue running along its bank. They pass and Gwen surfaces from the water. -- EXT. CAMELOT, FOREST RIDGE - DAY leads Mithian by the hand to an outlook in the forest. Merlin carries all of the food, blankets, and pillows. KING ARTHUR How about here? What do you think? PRINCESS MITHIAN Well, the view is certainly spectacular. KING ARTHUR Yes. collapses to the ground as he puts down all of the picnic gear. Arthur crouches down. KING ARTHUR Ground isn't really smooth, is it? It's a bit bumpy. gets up and walks left a few paces. KING ARTHUR Ah, what about over here? looks down at Merlin who is rolling his eyes. KING ARTHUR Ah, yes, this is much better. Merlin. joins Arthur. Merlin picks up all the gear and hauls it over a few paces. He puts it down. Arthur looks at him and takes a breath. KING ARTHUR Perfect. Perfect. sets all of the gear down on the ground and rubs his shoulder. KING ARTHUR Yet, is the view really as good? PRINCESS MITHIAN Arthur... KING ARTHUR You prefer the original. Right, then. Merlin! walks briskly back to the original spot. PRINCESS MITHIAN Don't be so mean. KING ARTHUR He doesn't mind, do you, Merlin? shakes his head with a stiff smile. MERLIN No. KING ARTHUR Besides, he needs building up. Look at him. PRINCESS MITHIAN Enough. Thank you, Merlin. I'll do the rest. picks up all of the picnic gear and Mithian carries the picnic basket back to the original spot. -- and Mithian lounge on pillows, drinking from goblets. Mithian giggles and Merlin shoots a disgusted look at the pair of them from his spot against a tree trunk. Merlin's eyes glow and Arthur belches. Mithian's laughter fades, and Arthur looks at her in embarrassment. KING ARTHUR I'm sorry, I, ahem, really don't know what came over me. I... shifts awkwardly. Merlin's eyes glow again and Arthur belches. Mithian looks at him curiously and Arthur tries to cope with his embarrassment, shaking his head. KING ARTHUR I don't know what to say. belches loud and long and finishes with a smile. Arthur is taken by surprise and they laugh. Merlin nods his head and mouths something like "Oh, well, yeah, that's just great." -- EXT. FOREST - NIGHT rides up to Helios in the woods. HELIOS The trail has gone cold, we should call off the search until morning. MORGANA No, that woman must be found. I'll search all night if necessary. HELIOS She could be anywhere by now. MORGANA There's only one place she'll go. To Camelot and to Arthur. Gather your men. whistles and his men return. -- EXT. FOREST, CAMPFIRE - NIGHT huddles near a campfire she built, still drying out from her swim. She fingers her engagement ring on the necklace and starts at every noise. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - DAY emerges from his room as Gaius pours over Eoghan's supposed note from Odin. MERLIN I don't know why I bother. I should just leave him to it, let him make his own mistakes, see how he gets on without me. I should resign. is too absorbed to pay attention. MERLIN I said, "I should resign." GAIUS (starting at the parchment) Quite so. MERLIN Gaius, you're supposed to say, "No, no he needs you even if he doesn't realise it." GAIUS (examining the parchment) Something's not quite right here. MERLIN Exactly. GAIUS (to himself) I can't put my finger on it. MERLIN I have to go hunting. I hate hunting. puts on his jacket and heads for the door. MERLIN (sarcastic) Thanks, Gaius, you really made me feel a whole lot better. slams the door shut on his way out and Gaius looks up. -- EXT. KING'S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE - DAY servants, and guards prepare for the hunt. Arthur mounts his horse. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, PHOENIX CORRIDOR - DAY catches up with Merlin as he trudges miserably through the castle. PRINCESS MITHIAN You're not a fan of hunting? stops and turns and Mithian waits expectantly. MERLIN What sport is it when one side has dogs and spears and crossbows and the other nothing? PRINCESS MITHIAN Not much of a fan of me, either, are you? seems surprised. PRINCESS MITHIAN Come on, Merlin, I'd have to be a fool not to notice. MERLIN I'm sorry if I caused offence. PRINCESS MITHIAN I'm sure you have, er, good reasons. One thing I've learned since being here is that Arthur values your opinion above almost all others. MERLIN Oh. pretends to scoff, but smiles. PRINCESS MITHIAN Even if he'd be the last person to admit it.] MERLIN You can say that again. is beginning to thaw a little towards her. PRINCESS MITHIAN I like him, Merlin. I really do. I didn't expect to, but...well, he's a loveable person, isn't he? Underneath it all. All I ask is that you give me a chance. Can you do that? nods. MERLIN Yeah. smiles with a nod and Mithian smiles back. PRINCESS MITHIAN Thank you. -- EXT. FOREST - DAY rides through the woods in pursuit of Gwen. She stops and sees smoke from Gwen's campfire rising in the distance. -- EXT. FOREST, CAMPFIRE - DAY wakes at the sound of a horse whinny. She gets up and begins to run. She passes a tree and snaps one of its branches in her rush. Morgana continues and stops to look for any signs. She spots the snapped twig and heads off in that direction. Gwen runs full tilt now as Morgana gallops through the woods. Gwen falls, but gets up quickly and keeps going. Morgana catches up and cuts her off. MORGANA Gwen. Nice to see you again. Oh, you've forgotten. I've hunted these woods since I was a child. GWEN Leave me alone. You've already done enough harm. MORGANA You misjudge me. We were friends once, were we not? scoffs. MORGANA I only wish to help. The path to Camelot is that way. points. GWEN You think I'd ever trust you again? MORGANA Mm, true, I might be lying. But perhaps not. GWEN I know these woods, too. runs off. MORGANA Truth is, it doesn't matter which way you go. eyes glow and Gwen screams as Morgana throws her into a tree. Gwen falls to the ground, unconscious. -- EXT. FOREST - DAY horns sound as Arthur and Mithian's party make their way through the woods. -- EXT. FOREST - DAY Morgana glowers down at Gwen and snatches the engagement ring necklace off of Gwen's neck. She starts as she hears the hunting horn. She looks down at Gwen, smirks, and drops the ring.] MORGANA You wish to see your beloved Arthur again? And so you shall. Nu bebiede ic þe þæt þu lætest þine flæsc sclice gelic nysse. Wyrþ deor! eyes glow and a golden shimmer glows over Gwen's body. Morgana leaves with a smirk. -- EXT. FOREST - DAY walks alongside Arthur and Mithian's horses. MERLIN Maybe we should call it a day. KING ARTHUR Nonsense. We've barely begun. MERLIN Not much point in hunting if there's nothing to hunt, is there? KING ARTHUR Well, we could always give you a five minute head start, Merlin. smiles at Arthur's joke. SIR LEON Deer! chase after a doe running through the woods. Merlin slows to a walk and separates from the group. He spots the doe and it looks at him. He senses something and hears Gwen's weeping. The doe reflected in his eye forms into a tearful Gwen as his eyes glow. He realises what's happened and sees Gwen's running reflection as the doe passes by a small puddle. The hunting party passes by Merlin and he comes to his senses and chases after them. SIR LEON Beauty. aims, but gives up when he notices Arthur next to him. SIR LEON Sire, she's yours. aims and the doe stops and looks at him. Arthur shoots and Merlin's eyes glow. The bolt misses and Arthur gives his crossbow a confused look. PRINCESS MITHIAN I thought you were a good shot, my lord. aims and fires. PRINCESS MITHIAN Gold sovereign says she's hit. urge their horses forward. Merlin runs through the woods searching for Gwen while the rest of the party searches for traces of the doe. SIR LEON Deer tracks. KING ARTHUR Ah. It can't have gone far. looks worriedly around the woods while Arthur searches for more deer tracks. Arthur sees something shiny on the forest floor and crouches down to pick it up. It's Gwen's engagement ring on the necklace and he recognises it. PRINCESS MITHIAN Have you found the trail? My lord? stares at the ring, completely lost in it. PRINCESS MITHIAN My lord? looks up at Merlin, trying to process the pain of this shock. Merlin breathes heavily and continues to roam his eyes around the woods worried for Gwen. Mithian looks at Merlin and back to Arthur, sensing something's wrong. PRINCESS MITHIAN My lord? stares off into the woods, breathing heavily in his emotion. KING ARTHUR There'll be no more sport today. gets up and walks past Mithian, lost in his own head. PRINCESS MITHIAN I didn't take you for a poor loser. Sire? looks back at Merlin, trying to sort out Arthur's dark mood. -- EXT. FOREST - NIGHT rides into the woods searching for Gwen. MERLIN Gwen! Gwen! Gwen! dismounts and goes searching for her on foot. MERLIN Gwen? spots something. MERLIN Gwen? Gwen? finds her lying unconscious, shaking from cold and shock, a crossbow bolt in her leg. Merlin pulls out the arrow and places his hand over the wound. MERLIN Ic hæle þina þrowunga. eyes glow. He places a hand on her shoulder and eventually she sighs and stops shaking, relaxing into sleep. -- EXT. FOREST - DAY sits with Gwen as she sleeps. She wakes. GWEN Merlin! MERLIN How are you, Gwen? GWEN I'm all right! hugs him happily. GWEN I think. What are you doing here? MERLIN You were injured. GWEN Oh, yes, I remember now. Where's Morgana? MERLIN She was here? nods. GWEN She enchanted me. She and the Southrons and Helios, they're planning to attack Camelot. MERLIN They'd never succeed. They must know that. GWEN They have help. Agravaine gave them plans of the siege tunnels under the citadel. MERLIN Agravaine? nods. MERLIN We must tell Arthur. hear something nearby. GWEN (whisper) What's that? sound of hoof beats draws near. Merlin gets up to check and sees three knights riding through the woods. Merlin smiles a little. MERLIN It's a Camelot patrol. They can lend you a horse. GWEN No. MERLIN But Gwen-- GWEN Please, Merlin. grabs his hand to stop him. GWEN I can never see Arthur again. MERLIN He wants to see you. GWEN (shakes her head) It cannot be. Not after I betrayed him. stares at Gwen. GWEN You go. Tell him of the danger. MERLIN Gwen, if you stay here-- GWEN I have what I deserve. tries to grab her hand and pull her with him. GWEN Go! Hurry. nods to him. GWEN Go. looks at her with a furrowed brow and then heads off. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS - DAY broods in his room, fingering Gwen's engagement ring. Merlin bursts in. MERLIN Sire, I need to talk to you. KING ARTHUR I told you I didn't want to be disturbed. MERLIN Sire, it is important. Very important. KING ARTHUR You defy me? You defy your king? MERLIN Yes, I do. You know I would not do so unless the situation was grave. puts the ring on a table and grabs his gloves to follow Merlin out. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, PHOENIX CORRIDOR - DAY marches through the castle with Merlin. KING ARTHUR The idea is preposterous! I've known my uncle since I was a child! I refuse to believe that he would ever betray Camelot! -- INT. KING'S PALACE, SCROLL VAULT - DAY unlocks the cabinet with the siege scroll map. KING ARTHUR Plans for the siege tunnels are kept here. opens the cabinet and feels around the back for a while. Merlin's confidence builds and his irritation rises. Then Arthur pulls out the map. Merlin is confused. Agravaine enters as Arthur opens the scroll. MERLIN I don't understand. puts the scroll away. AGRAVAINE I came as soon as I could, my lord. Is there a problem/ KING ARTHUR No, Uncle, not at all. I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you. MERLIN Can we please-- KING ARTHUR One more word out of you and I swear to God I will send you into exile. looks at Agravaine and Agravaine smirks at him. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS - DAY sits on the end of his bed, fully dressed in his chainmail, fingering Gwen's engagement ring. A door opens and Merlin enters. MERLIN Have you not slept, sire? doesn't move. Merlin stands dutifully, arms folded in front of him. MERLIN Is there anything you need? KING ARTHUR How can I love someone who's betrayed me? It doesn't make any sense. And how can I make myself love another? Tell me that. MERLIN If there is nothing else that you require, perhaps I could-- KING ARTHUR I don't know what to do. I have no idea...what to do. watches Arthur struggle and Arthur looks at him. KING ARTHUR What should I do, Merlin? MERLIN All I know, my lord, is that no one would sacrifice more for Camelot or you than Gwen. KING ARTHUR And if that were so? MERLIN You must do what your heart tells you, sire. KING ARTHUR What if I don't know what that is? MERLIN I think you do. looks down at Gwen's ring and plays with it as he thinks. MERLIN Is there anything else, sire? KING ARTHUR You may go. bows and walks off. KING ARTHUR Thank you, Merlin. looks back as he exits. -- EXT. KING'S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE - DAY Mithian's escort waits for her in the square as she descends the steps. Arthur faces the square as she passes him without a word. KING ARTHUR Princess. stops, but doesn't turn around as she puts on her riding gloves. KING ARTHUR Forgive me. turns to face him. PRINCESS MITHIAN The time for words is over, sire. KING ARTHUR I understand. And it is for this reason that I hereby offer you and your descendents all the disputed lands of Gedref. PRINCESS MITHIAN You would give up your ancient claims? KING ARTHUR I have no desire for war. Or to grieve you any more than I already have. PRINCESS MITHIAN Such an offer cannot be rushed into. KING ARTHUR I've had my scribes draw up an agreement. pulls out a scroll. KING ARTHUR If you're happy with the terms, I'll sign forthwith. PRINCESS MITHIAN And if I refuse? KING ARTHUR It's all I can offer. I do so most humbly. bows his head and looks down, then looks her in the eye and holds out the scroll, waiting for her response. She considers him for a moment and then takes the scroll. PRINCESS MITHIAN Tell me...who is it that trumps a princess? KING ARTHUR No one. thinks for a moment. KING ARTHUR And everyone. mood lightens. PRINCESS MITHIAN What great family is she from? KING ARTHUR None. She's the daughter of a blacksmith. PRINCESS MITHIAN And for her you would risk your kingship? Your kingdom? KING ARTHUR Without her, they're worth nothing to me. considers this and looks down. PRINCESS MITHIAN Hm. watches Mithian's reaction. PRINCESS MITHIAN I would give up my own kingdom to be so loved. Farewell, Arthur. smiles a little. KING ARTHUR Farewell, Princess. gives him a small smile back and turns away with a bittersweet look. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT prepares Arthur's bed as Arthur stares out the window, lost in thought. He turns suddenly to Merlin. KING ARTHUR Have I been a fool? looks up. KING ARTHUR To give up so much for a woman who betrayed me? A woman who I might not even see again? MERLIN You will see her again. You did the right thing, my lord. As I knew you would. KING ARTHUR And how could you be so sure? MERLIN Because...you're Arthur. You're noble. You're the once and future king. KING ARTHUR Doomed to be a bachelor. chuckles. KING ARTHUR What's the point of loving someone who cannot be found? MERLIN Gwen will be found. You will find each other. KING ARTHUR Are you really wise, Merlin, or just a pratting fool? I can no longer tell. takes a couple steps and knocks over the chamber pot, then looks up at Arthur. KING ARTHUR As if there was ever any doubt. ---- Source Category:Transcripts